Come Along With Me
by Sloane Johnson
Summary: Was there something about Earth that attracted so many aliens? Was it because humans were easily outgunned and outnumbered? Or was it something else entirely? Anika liked to think it was because of that Tennyson boy, the one who could turn into aliens. The invasions only seemed to worsen after he obtained that godforsaken watch. But she was in no position to criticize.
1. Prologue

_When this world is no more_  
 _The moon is all we'll see_  
 _I'll ask you to fly away with me_  
 _Until the stars all fall down_  
 _They empty from the sky_  
 _But I don't mind_  
 _If you're with me, then everything's alright_

-Everything's Alright; **by Laura Shigihara**

* * *

 _These aren't my hands. They can't me. They can't be mine._

That thought swirled in Anika's mind, filling her with an even _greater_ amount of fear. None of what was happening made an ounce of sense, and that seemed to fuel the emotions swirling within the teen. That seemed to make the situation even worse. It became apparent that the more fear Anika felt, the more out of control the _cold_ became. The ice became thicker on the walls and floor; the air seemed to become thinner, almost unbearable, but in reality, it didn't bother Anika one bit. In fact, the cold itself went completely unnoticed. It felt almost. . . _right_.

But that didn't change what was going on. Anika's sudden adjustment to the dropping temperatures didn't, and wouldn't, erase what was happening.

Anika looked at her hands. She looked and she looked and she _looked_ — but it was like her brain couldn't process what it was seeing. Her hands — her olive-colored, _human_ hands — somehow morphed into black and blue, four-fingered appendages. Her body and limbs seemed thinner, more elongated in a way. Then there were the wings. _God_ the wings. They draped around Anika lazily, and she had no idea what to do. She wanted to scream, but she didn't have it in her to make a sound. She wanted to cry, but it was like her eyes couldn't produce any tears. That seemed to be when the cold set in. Ice started forming on the walls, collecting on the ground, too. The temperatures kept dropping, and the ice started spreading and thickening at a faster rate.

Almost at the same rate Anika's emotions started spiraling.

 _What's going on?_ Anika thought, her heart hammering in her chest. _What's happening to me?_

The fear seemed to grow in strength, mixing in with panic and uncertainty. Nothing was making sense, and Anika's racing thoughts was in no way making it better.

Then came a loud slam. It came from the other side of her door, and it held a great deal of force. The ice coating Anika's door cracked just a little, and the abruptness of it was enough to snap her out of her trance. Instantly, her head turned towards her door, the panic and fear in her worsening. She couldn't let anyone see her. There was absolutely _no_ way.

 _I-I can control ice in this form,_ Anika thought hurriedly. _Let's see what else I can do. . ._

Another slam hit her bedroom door, causing her to jump onto her feet. Anika's heart was pounding in her chest, her breathing becoming erratic. She had to figure a way out without being seen. If her family saw her in such a horrendous state, then God only knows what they'd do to her.

Looking down at her legs and feet, Anika felt a chill run up her spine — and she was certain it had nothing to do with the coldness around her. Her legs and feet were decorated in the same black and blue pattern; only her feet had three toes instead of the usual five. There were two long toes in the front, and the remaining one in the back. Anika let out a breath, a puff of steam — or maybe chilled air —coming out when she did so.

Another slam on the door. The ice was starting to crack significantly. Anika knew that the door could take a few more hits before slamming open.

"Okay, you've got this," Anika murmured, trying to formulate a plan. She gasped at the sound of her voice; it sounded distorted, almost inhuman. Her chest clenched at that. She hadn't even thought about checking her face. She'd been so focused on everything else. Hesitantly, Anika lifted her trembling hands to her face, and what she felt almost made her pass out. Her face was bony, with no visible nose and an almost deformed mouth. If Anika even wanted to _call_ it a mouth. It seemed to remain open, and no matter what she did, she couldn't move it. When her hands moved to the top of her head, she didn't feel her usual head of hair. She was completely _bald_.

 _What the hell happened to me?_ Anika thought frantically.

With one final, _powerful_ slam, the ice shattered and the door slammed open. Almost instinctively, Anika's wings wrapped around her body, almost shielding her from whoever was coming in.

"Anika, what. . .?" There was a long pause, and the air seemed to grow heavy. The cold rushed out once the door opened, and the couple standing on the other end looked mortified at what they saw. "Anika?" The girl's mother, Dede, looked around before focusing on her daughter.

"What is this?" Dede's husband, and Anika's stepfather, Antony took a step back, raising his arms anxiously. "What's going on?"

"Stay away from me." The distorted voice came out in a hiss, with the girl crouching down to make herself look smaller. She could practically _feel_ the fear coming off Antony, and it made her heart skip a beat. Dede, on the other hand, looked relatively unfazed by what was in front of her. It was like she saw something like it before.

"It's okay, sweetie," Dede said, her voice gentle. She carefully made her way over to Anika, maneuvering over the ice almost effortlessly. "It's fine. We're here."

" _We_?" Antony exclaimed. "How can this be a _we_ problem? I have no idea what the hell is happening!"

"Tony, you have to _calm_ _down_." Dede threw a dirty look her husband's way. Emotions were already running wild, the last thing anyone needed is an unneeded freak-out. "I'll handle this."

"Go away," Anika cried, shuffling back. "Just leave me alone!"

"Nika, do you trust me?" There came the soft voice again. Why did her voice have to be like that? Why wasn't she scared? Anika was ready to explode with fear, and here was Dede, practically fearless. It didn't make sense.

"Why aren't you scared?" Anika murmured, glancing up at her mother. "I'm a monster."*

Kneeling in front of her, Dede reached out and gently touched her daughter's shoulders. Despite the freezing temperatures in the room, Anika's skin, even her wings, were colder. But that was the least of _any_ one's concerns. The best option was to keep everyone calm.

"You're not a monster, Nika. You're still my _daughter_."

Looking at her mother, Anika felt a wave of emotion wash over her. Her mother was in no way repulsed by her. The only person who seemed even _remotely_ upset with what was going on was Antony, but that was to be expected.

"Everything will be just fine, okay?" Dede said softly, giving her daughter's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to be alone on this."

 **S.J.**

Anika remembered that day vividly. She remembered the emotions, she remembered her mother's kind words and support. But most of all, she remembered the cold. In that form, that blasted alien form, Anika could remember how the freezing temperatures didn't even bother her. It was a rather comforting feeling, in that alien form. But for Dede and Antony, that frozen bedroom had been a nightmare.

A lot of things changed after that day. Anika's life took a big leap into unknown territory. She was exposed to a world she didn't even know _existed_. Aliens and an intergalactic police force. . .who would've thought? And to top it all off, Dede was a retired member of that force. All of that left Anika feeling as though she had no idea who her mother was. For _years_ , Dede kept her past a secret; she made sure no one close to her knew of her past endeavors. But when that transformation occurred, that was when everything was exposed. After that day, that was when Anika started to doubt herself. What else had Dede kept a secret? Were other bouts of weird transformations bound to happen?

On the other hand, very few of Anika's questions were ever answered as she got older. Dede's knowledge on aliens proved to be useful, but a hard pill to swallow. Life in the Martinez household took a bit of a dark turn, with how things were being handled and how everyone was expressing themselves. Anika struggled greatly with her half-alien status, and Dede struggled to help her daughter understand what was going on. Antony, in the end, left the family. He couldn't handle the pressure of what was going on.

As time went on, Anika learned to control her abilities. She even learned how to revert back to human form at will. It was a handy skill, one Dede praised her for. That didn't make things easier, though. Anika still couldn't understand why _she_ had to be so different. Why was she the one who had to be different? Dede and Antony were so normal. They gave off no signs of being aliens or even _half_ -aliens. Then again, Anika never gave off those signs in the beginning, either. It was devastating, but she had to adapt somehow.

And sometimes that means. . .leaving.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **First off, I'd like to apologize for the wait on this chapter. I had a bit of writer's block, and I was doing my best to write this in a way that was at least decent. If you guys have any form of constructive criticism, please give it. I'd love to know what you guys think about the story so far. I'd appreciate it greatly.**

 **I own nothing in the Ben 10 universe. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the socks on my feet. If you have ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **I'll have to add this in before I forget, but this story takes place during ALIEN FORCE. Also, if I end up writing big AF storylines wrong or I write a canon character** **— i.e. Kevin, Ben, Gwen, etc. — incorrectly, please tell me. I'd hate to find out later that I made a whole bunch of mistakes and will have to rewrite them. It's been years since I've even thought about anything Ben 10 related. So please bear with me.**

 **With that, I digress.**

 **Thank you guys so, so much!**

 **Be kind to one another, okay?**

 **Sloane Johnson**


	2. Chapter 2

_All of my collections_  
 _I'll share them all with you_  
 _Maybe by next summer_  
 _We won't have changed our tunes_

-Come Along With Me; **by/from Adventure Time & Ashley Eriksson**

* * *

Aliens. . .who would've thought, right? It always seemed like the _fanatics_ were the ones who believed in them. The ones who were building "special alien tech", hoping to communicate with extraterrestrials. Any person with half a brain would know they didn't exist. Anika thought the whole idea of otherworldly creatures was made up; a little myth to tell around a campfire. But then she found out her heritage. _She_ was half-alien. Half-Necrofriggian, if she wanted to be specific. That was the word her mother used, which didn't roll off the tongue very well. Either way, Anika apparently didn't know herself as well as she once thought. Just like she didn't know her mother all that well, either.

Life had a very funny sense of humor, apparently.

But life as a hybrid had its ups and downs. Anika learned to control her abilities. She learned how to shift between human and Necrofriggian form; that was the important one. And to top it all off, Anika had to learn everything — _almost_ everything — there was about the various types of alien species out there. Since she was half-Necrofriggian, that was at the top.

Dede was very specific. She went from mother to teacher in an instant, leaving no room for arguing and absolutely _no_ room for second-guessing.

"It's imperative that you learn about this," Dede would say. "If you don't, then you'll never be able to coexist with yourself."

 _Coexist_. That was a very strong word, in Anika's book. She didn't know if it was possible to do that. Finding out she was some weird, ice-breathing, moth-man-looking hybrid didn't exactly scream "inner balance". It didn't exactly shout anything positive for that matter. Anika was having a great deal of inner conflict, and it seemed to make things more difficult for herself _and_ for Dede. It was because of that conflict that Anika chose to leave. She couldn't stand the thought of causing so much pain to her mother. Antony had abandoned them, so that pain was still fresh. He had a good reason for leaving, though. It still hurt, though.

And all that pain Anika felt? She chose to use it to her advantage. From her first transformation to the day she chose to leave, the teen was set on using her hurt to strengthen herself. She'd make it in the world. She would. Anika would show everyone just how powerful she was and just how determined she was to survive. Aliens had ruined her life, and she was going to show _every_ one just how pissed off she was. Whether they liked it or not.

 **S.J.**

"An arms deal?" Anika crossed her arms over her chest, her brows furrowing a little. She'd been under the impression there were no underground markets going on in the town she resided in, especially _alien_ underground markets. But then again, being able to find good informants were so rare, it's probably understandable that Anika didn't know about it at first. "What kind of arms deal are we talking about?" Anika asked.

"A bunch of stolen Plumber stuff." Anika's informant, Ramona, was leaning against a nearby wall, her hands shoved in her pockets. "I've heard a lot if it has been altered, too."

"Why didn't I know about this sooner?"

"I didn't find out until recently," Ramona sighed. "A lot of these people are good at covering their tracks."

"You're my informant, Mona." Anika threw a glare her companion's way. "I'm starting to wonder why I keep you around."

"'Cause I'm the only one willing to help you."

Anika snorted and rolled her eyes. "Do you at _least_ know where the meet-up is?" she asked. "I could go in there and take it down without being noticed."

"Yeah, a Necrofriggian interfering with a black market sale," Ramona muttered. " _That'll_ be quite the story."

"You said these people have some Plumbers stuff," Anika said. "Not to mention some of it will be altered. A lot of my stuff is shorting out; I think it's about time I upgrade."

Ramona shrugged, a look of indifference on her face. "That's your decision," she stated. "All I'm hoping for is a payment after this. So try not to die, okay?"

"I'll see you later, Mona."

"By the way," Ramona said, heading toward the exit, "the deal's being done near the old shipyard. It's being done tomorrow night, I think."

Once Ramona was gone, Anika could finally take the time to think. Being able to know about the arms deal earlier would've been great. Since a lot of what would be dealt were Plumbers weaponry — a lot of it enhanced, too — that meant there was someone working _with_ the Plumbers to get that kind of stuff, or there were some exceptional thieves in the alien underground. Anika liked to think the latter made more sense, but she knew the former was a possibility, as well. In the end, however, it didn't matter how the weapons were obtained. All that mattered was _getting_ them. If Anika managed to switch into her Necrofriggian form and snatch what she could, then she'd be set for a while. A lot of the weapons she _did_ have were on the verge of short-circuiting. Only time would tell how much time was left.

 _I could go intangible, freeze the sellers and buyers, and then snatch the weapons,_ Anika thought. It wasn't half bad, but there would have to be some more thought put into it. The teen knew enough about those kinds of investments to know people were always armed.* She couldn't go in and hope that her Necrofriggian form and abilities would keep her safe. She'd have to bring her own weapons, too.

Anika couldn't help but scowl at that. What was the point of having alien powers if you still had to keep guns and blasters with you for protection?

 **S.J.**

Rosewood Town was fairly small, but not big enough to get put on the map. It wasn't really known for anything, which was probably why no one had any actual _idea_ it existed. In all honesty, it was a miracle if anyone managed to drive past it to begin with; that's how small and unnoticed it is. But sometimes things change, and people start to pay attention.

Kevin had been first to catch wind about some special deals going on outside of Bellwood, and he thought about checking it out. He chose not to, knowing Ben and Gwen would need him more. But even if he chose not to go out of his way and check out the activity, he did reach out. He was curious. Besides, illegal purchasing and selling was something Kevin was familiar with.

When he finally _did_ reach out, Kevin's curiosity piqued. So did his concern. Turns out the items being distributed were stolen Plumber weapons, some of them altered in some way. But what _really_ caught his attention was an unknown red dot dead center in Rosewood. Kevin wasn't sure what that meant, but he sure as hell knew it couldn't be any good.

 **S.J.**

Digging through her backpack, Anika let out a frustrated huff. She didn't pack a _whole_ lot of personal belongings, only the things that were necessary for her travels. It was important to not over-pack, since having too many things would weigh her down. But Anika was still dissatisfied with what she had. She planned on going to the old shipyard to intercept the deal, and she hoped that she could at least find _some_ kind of weapon strong enough to get the job done. The only problem was Anika _hated_ the weapons she had on her. Almost all of her blasters and guns were either outdated or close to breaking down. She wouldn't be able to get anything done with weapons that were close to failing.

 _I guess I'll be relying on what my Necrofriggian can do,_ Anika thought bitterly. _What a letdown._

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **First off, I'd like to apologize for the wait on the chapter. I got sidetracked by a few things, so this got pushed off to the side. If you've got any constructive criticism on how I can improve this and the previous chapter, I'd love to hear it! In my opinion, constructive criticism is one of the many ways this story can improve. It'll help me get an understanding on what's bothering you guys regarding my writing and whatnot. So. . .yeah.**

 **Nothing in the Ben 10 universe belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the bed I sleep on. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **Be sure to leave random facts in the reviews, guys. I'm a pretty curious person, so I'd love to know what you guys have learned recently or in the past. But whether or not you guys do it is up to you.**

 **Thank you guys so, so much!**

 **Be kind to one another, okay?**

 **Sloane Johnson**


	3. Chapter 3

_I've seen that look in your eyes_  
 _It makes me go blind_  
 _Cut me deep, these secrets and lies_  
 _Storm in the quiet_

-Madness; **by Ruelle**

* * *

 _"Never in my wildest dreams would I have suspected you were half-Necrofriggian." Dede looked at Anika curiously, her brows slightly furrowed as she regarded her daughter. It was extremely perplexing, almost unreal. Who would've thought that Anika would have alien DNA in her? Dede of all people would've known if her own child wasn't completely human. Because of the older woman's Plumber background, alien knowledge was almost second nature. But her own daughter? It didn't feel right. In fact, it almost felt wrong. Dede knew that Anika was undergoing a lot of changes, not all of them having to do with the physical part of it. Suddenly transforming into a creature like a Necrofriggian could certainly leave emotional and psychological damage._

 _"Don't call me that." Anika's voice was soft, somewhat hoarse. It was almost hard to make out at first. It had been a couple hours since Dede had found her daughter in her new form, and both mother and daughter were feeling rather tense. Antony, on the other hand, felt as though he had gone insane. He couldn't get a legitimate answer out of anyone, so he decided to go out and clear his head. It was in everyone's best interest that he do that._

 _"Well that's what you are," Dede said. "That form? It's a Necrofriggian. It's a type of alien species known for its cryokinetic abilities, among others. . ."_

 _"Will you stop." The sharpness in Anika's voice caused Dede to shut hers. It felt as though the temperature in the room dropped even more. Dede tried to keep her emotions in check._

 _"Look, I understand you're scared, but you need to learn control if you're going to live normally."_

 _Anika's head snapped up. Her eyes_ _— having become large and green due to her transformation_ _— pierced into her mother's unwavering gaze. " Normally?" she hissed. "There's no way in hell I'll ever be normal again! I'm a monster, and you're acting like it's no big deal."_

 _"Necrofriggians aren't monsters," Dede stated calmly. "They're highly intelligent beings. They're adaptable, being able to live in extreme heat and extreme cold. What you are isn't a monstrosity, it isn't unnatural — it's what makes you who you are."_

 _Anika pressed her back against the nearest wall. She drew her legs closer to her, wrapping her arms tightly around her knees. What her mother was saying didn't make an ounce of sense. What was a Necrofriggian? Why did Dede seemingly know so much on them? What caused the transformation? Why was Dede acting like everything that was happening was natural?_

 _"It seems as though you've got the DNA from Kylmyys," Dede murmured, studying her daughter's appearance. "If you had Necrofriggian DNA from Mykdl'dy, you'd be much paler. . ."_

 _"I don't care about which color fits in where," Anika snapped. "I want to be normal again!"_

 _Shaking her head, Dede let out a sigh. "Nika, I think there are some things we need to discuss, okay?" she said. "Some. . . important things; one I've been keeping a secret from you."_

 **S.J.**

Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, Anika let out a calming breath. She had to keep herself under control if her mission was going to pull through. She _needed_ those Plumber weapons. Anika couldn't keep slithering by with the useless junk she carried around with her. While being half-Necrofriggian had its perks, she absolutely hated going between that form and her human one. It still made her uncomfortable, it didn't matter how much time had gone by.

 _That's why it's good you left when you did,_ Anika thought, hoping to reassure herself. _Mom gave you all the info you needed, and then you left. There was nothing left for you at home. No one would be able to understand what you're going through._

Anika told herself that every day. She _had_ to leave. She _had_ to find a better life for herself. Life at home had become disastrous. Dede's admittance that she used to be part of some intergalactic police force was even worse than being half-alien. For a majority of Anika's life, her mother had been lying to her. All the little things that Dede had told her growing up had been a big fabrication. And then Antony left. . .life in the Martinez home felt like a complete mess. And life on the streets, interfering in the underground world of humans and aliens, was just as messy.

Humans had their own dangers. They had weapons and intellect. Anika knew that. But she had her abilities, which gave her an advantage. Not to mention a lot of the black market stuff that humans were involved in didn't include aliens. Mobsters, dirty authority figures, people looking to gain quick cash — they tended to not really believe in alien activity. There was a small percentage of humans in the black market who did.

Then there were the _actual_ aliens. They were trickier than humans when it came to illegal activity. Anika had a lot more knowledge in that area. Aliens had to be extremely careful in what they bought, sold, or performed when it came to things that were illegal. It was almost terrifying, knowing there were so many unknown creatures out there. There was also an unsettling feeling knowing so many of them had a level of control over the black market. In Anika's case, though, she had to put those unsettling emotions aside — all the fear and uncertainties she may feel towards extraterrestrials, they had to be ignored. In order to survive in such an unpredictable world, there had to be a level of self-preservation. Anika liked to think she was good in that area.

 **S.J.**

"How's she holding up?"

"I don't know," Dede sighed. "I've lost track of her a few weeks back."

"What do you mean ' _lost_ track of her?'"

"It means exactly that — I had her, then I lost her."

"This isn't a _game_ , Dede. Anika is playing a very dangerous game right now. If you can't keep track of her, I'll have. . ."

"Honestly, the last thing I want is _his_ involvement," Dede grumbled. "No offense."

"None taken. But this is a serious matter."

"I know."

"I honestly think at this point, it'd be in everyone's best interest if I send him out to find her."

"Max, that's not necessary."

"You and I both know that Ben and his friends are reliable when it comes to aliens."

"As much as I respect you, Max, I can't put my daughter's life in your grandson's hands." Dede's voice was stern, leaving no room for argument. It was a very familiar tone for Max, but he knew that it wasn't going to work on him. Dede knew that, too.

"Ben can be reckless at times, but his experience with the Omnitrix, and all the aliens he's transformed into, can help Anika."

"I don't feel comfortable with this," Dede said.

"I know," Max sighed, "but this is our best option right now. Anika's getting herself into big trouble, and if she isn't stopped, then who knows what'll happen?"

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter, but hopefully you guys can overlook that. Aside from that, I hope you guys can give some constructive criticism. I know this isn't the best chapter, and this may very well be a poorly written story altogether, but I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys. It'd help me a lot in the long run.**

 **I own nothing in this fandom. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the shoes I wear. If you've got ideas for subplots or OCs, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **Again, I know this chapter isn't the greatest, but some feedback from you guys would be amazing. I won't know how to improve if I don't know what's wrong with my writing — even if it is painfully obvious.**

 **If you guys have any random facts, be sure to leave them in the reviews. It could be on something new, or on something old.**

 **Thank you guys so, so much!**

 **Be kind to one another, okay?**

 **Sloane Johnson**


End file.
